Talk:Story (FNaF3)/@comment-24769282-20141208124356
My idea of how the next game goes and where it takes place. When: Given we find out that FNAF1 is the latest in the chain being sometime in the 1990s and FNAF2 is the middle 2nd being in circa 1987, it's only logical we go back to the original Freddy Fazbear Diner instead of further avoiding it. Where: Now, part of this restaurant is more than recognizable and there is a reason for this. The diner is a two level facility, a basement and the main floor. The upper floor is the main reception area, entrance, dining area and kitchen. The basement area serves as the party area, bathrooms, supply closets, and generator room. Ever notice how Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had a very large lack of entrances and windows? The basement area, or at least the floorplan, looks familiar because it is in fact the restaurant years later from the first game. When the company downgraded, they returned to the original diner only to find out that a new business has taken over the facility except for the basement. Who: 'Here is a new mechanic, this is going to be a co-op game involving two players, or a com. You can also opt out and play single player, but as such you'd only play one either level and there are elements you won't be able to play unless you play the online co-op. The story starts off without having the need for a nightwatchman or -woman until there was a break in, so your character gets moved to the nightshift and the first two nights acts as a tutorial, 1st taking place on either the main floor or basement, the next on whichever other choice. For the next 3 nights, you alternate between one floor with another player who's only means of communication changes the 5th night. On the 6th, you are left attending to both floors. Enemies include the 4 original (Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy), and 2 more "band members" (Clyde the Dog, Mimi the Mouse), the Puppet, and several character costumes (Worn by employees for events). When you start in daytime mode, you can see the activation of the characters and their "daytime" mode. These characters have 4 to 5 catch phrases and have set times to "perform" on stage. At night, the machines are supposed to be shut off. As far as gameplay, ''Bonnie ''and ''Clyde ''tag team to distract players while still being a prominent threat, and where one is, the other is nearby. ''Mimi ''travels through the vents for most so instead of ease travelling from room to room, she may hop from one location to another. Players must continually recharge the music box lest the ''Puppet ''pay a visit. ''Foxy ''peeks out and rushes the player if he feels he's being watched too much or not enough and is able to access the upper floor via ladder beside Pirate's Cove. ''Freddy seemingly orchestrates and chooses the weakest defended player on the field. ''Chica ''is karma and messes with the generator when too much power is being feed for a certain amount of time and may tamper with mechanics while still being a threat to players. '''What: The story is, new animatronics are shipped in and installed on the basement floor below, changing a normal banquet hall into a children's party room. Unfortunately, after being able to survey the location during the day, your boss gives you a notice that due to a recent break in, you are the first employee to start a night shift. He gives you the basic controls but brushes you off and lets you assume the rest. So you tend to the security office on the main floor. The main floor has only one opened door way that leads to a lounge area/ hallway room, an airvent below, and a window looking into the diner. At first, nothing is out of the ordinary and in reality is the easiest night and meant for the player to get accostumed to the controls. You hear a few bumps in the night and you have the choice to ring a alarms and the ability to leave lights on and off in specific rooms as a way to scare off whatever is attempting to get in... or out. Throughout the night, you here thumps and bumps on the lower floor that seemingly makes its way up to the main floor, where your security camera feed starts glitching out. You "lose" the first night if all of your feeds turn to static and to avoid that, whenever your camera feed starts glitching, you must utilize your functions of turning on the lights or the alarms. You can only turn on one room at a time while you can turn on two alarms at any given time for a set amount of time. Alarms are used to attract enemies on a map to certain locations on the main level and bathroom hallway. Lights are used to reset the animatronics, though the lights have a long recharge time. Only the original 2 (excluding Foxy and Chica) and Mimi may "approach" you. The 2nd night, your boss lets you know that there was still a break in as the animatronics and security systems have been furthered tampered with. Despite your view of the odd occurences, your boss tells you that you are suffering from sleep deprivation and that there isn't anything wrong other than vandals breaking in. So the 2nd night, you tend to the security desk below. The security office looks familiar to the first game except you have an added airvent from the ceiling. Unlike the first game, you have more power than the first game but it is still limited. You find out that half the power proceeds go to the upper floor and the other half to the basement. It is here you are able to reroute the power to the basement floor, though this doesn't come into play until the later nights. With the generator room, you must make sure not too overload it or you risk a blackout. In the basement, you don't have the same functions as the main floor. Here, you have the power to open and close 5 bulkhead doors, two by the office (like in the first game), two at the end of either hallways and the door that leads upstairs. For the purpose of this night, the 5th door is closed. The Original 3 (rarely including Foxy), Clyde and the Puppet come into play. The 3rd night, you have the choice of either tending the main level or basement, and your boss tells you that he had another one of your co-workers to take the other security office. He gives a brief statement in regards to the odd phenomenon and behavior of the animatronics but considers it complete nonsense and reminds the two to keep their eyes out (Both players are given this speech/ spiel). While the player in the basement is responsible for the routing of powers (that would affect both players), the player on the main floor is responsible for turning lights on or off for both players. You both have your security monitors but on your monitor, you now have a way to communicate to one another through a click drag method of updating enemy locations, alerting the need for light or power, and emergency situations. All characters come into play excluding the girls, Mimi and Chica. The 4th night, your boss talks about rumors spreading regarding missing costumes after the end of your previous shift, and tells you to keep an eye on your co-worker for suspicious activity. (Both recieve this talk and is purely a story element, not gameplay). You switch and alternate offices. All characters come into play. Chica has the ability to remove all power to the basement player if there is an unfair or abused amount of power used for that player, and the ability to redirect the lights and alarms to the player's office to the player on the main floor if the player doesnt utilize or abuse the alarm/ light therefore attracting the nearest enemy. The 5th night, your boss asks you to find incriminating evidence against your co workers and your boss acknowledges the odd behavior of the animatronics. You switch and alternate offices. At a halfway point, your security monitor begins to falter and instead of seeing your own feed, you see the other player's feed, making you rely on visuals and sound cues. All characters come into play. The 6th night, your boss reveals there is an ongoing investigation into the apparent murder of at least one child. Your employer asks you to work one last night and tells you that the company is expanding to a next restaurant anyways and that any malfunctions of the current animatronics will be obsolete at the new location. He also tells you that he's found the character costumes soiled. It turns out that your "partner" was arrested for theft of company property but can be assumed that he is responsible for either the murders (for the costumes were found on him) or due to the tampering of company property (the animatronics). This night, you are responsible for both offices, having the ability to travel via service vent (note, it takes a few seconds to travel to either or and can be closed shut). The only way to get a game over is if any enemies reach you in your current office.